Pac-Man vs. Mr.Game and Watch
Freezing Popo= Description Namco vs. Nintendo, The Grandfathers of gaming come to a duel in order to find out, which one had the skills to duel to the death Interlude Before mascots like Mario, Link, Megaman, and Sonic came into video games, there are two Mascots that precedes all of them and still survive to this day Pac-Man, the Yellow Circle with a giant appetite And Mr. Game and Watch, the black, stop-motion man of many talents NOTE: We are only going to use their abilities in Video Games. So Don't expect all the pellets from Pacman and the Ghostly Adventures He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a death battle! Pac-Man When Toru Iwatani ordered a pizza and saw a piece missing, he would've never known that it would be one of the greatest Video Game Characters in the history of video games. Wait...so the most recognizable character of video games...started when some dude saw a pizza? Strangely enough...yes. Ever since then, Pac-man, formerly known as Puck-man, began traversing many mazes. As a yellow blob of...Pacnium?...Pac-man eventually made it through Dangerous Mazes with killer ghosts and loved to munch on pills as well as cherries...wait...WHAT?! It's no secret that Pac-man's biggest appearance was in this game however, Through many new games, Pac-man has many abilities. Inherited from his games, Pacman has... * The Power to spawn a fire Hydrant to kick into his foes * The Power Pellet Dash where he can dash into foes using Pellets and * The Butt Bounce in which he smashes foes from above with his ass * The Fruit can be charged for more Power as well as into an Invader and a Key for throwing * The Pixelated Ghosts cause Massive Damage to foes and * The Pac-dash helps him cover long distances by charging energy and releasing it Why does everyone use the power of energy?... How does it even work? Can I use it to Open that Jar of Pickles? How the hell does it work? Beats me... anyways... From his friends at Namco, Pacman Gathered many Abilities...He has the Invader Grab, The Mappy Trampoline, and The Pac Jump usable due to his friends. However, his true Power lies in the Various types of Power Pills and foods he eats Ahem...Power PELLETS. and, since the new Pacman has So many Pellets to eat, we've limited it down to the most useful of Items * The Chrome develops his body in Metal for 20 seconds which could walk on lava and be fine * And the Two most Powerful Items are The Golden Fruit which has Power to kill Ghosts, and the Power Pellets Turning him into Super Pacman in which he grows huge and Devours anything in sight Are you sure these aren't Meth Balls? Of course they're not Boomstick...anyways... Pacman has Destroyed Evil Ghosts trying to kill him, even Destroying Spooky, which is basically a Devil who lives under a tree, and getting trained by the Pac-Master However, for a thirty year old meth addict, he's pretty naive and can be killed if he isn't careful. HE'S NOT A DRUG ADDICT! Pac-man-"Did somebody say cake?" Mr. Game and Watch When Nintendo was a humble hanafuta card factory, Gunpei Yokoi saw a man playing a game on his Calculator and came up with the clever idea to make a gaming system based upon it. Several Games include Fire, Judge, Octopus and Parachute. But, hidden in the shadows, One man has been present in all of them. He is Mr. Game and Watch. This Black, Stop Motion Man has a lot of things stashed from wherever the hell his Games Take Place. He's got... * Frying Pans with instantly Burning Food * Fishnets * Extermination Pumps * Flags * A Bell * A Key * A Trampoline * A Parachute * A Torch * A Diving Helmet and * A Turtle...Uh...Quick Question...Why does he have a turtle in battle? I think it's his Pet I'd rather have it as soup though...except for the fact that it's pitch-black and it probably has a disease. * He has Incredible Juggling skills * An Oil Bucket which can absorb and return projectiles in the form of oil * And his Random Hammer Attack Which can do Barely anything At a 1, Freeze at 8 and Completely destroy at a 9 However, Mr. Game and Watch has a few forms that he can Tap into. * By turning into Type B, Mr. Game and Watch can increase his speed * Using the Smash ball, Mr. Game and Watch absorbs energy and can turn into an Octopus...don't question it. * And, He has the Power of the Shadow Bugs which can lead him into an uncontrolable frenzy. He can Create Multiple Clones, clone others or even form Duon, which has lazers, missiles and Swords on its two sides...however, it must control his trophy first and Mr. Game and Watch has zero input on his battle strategies. This dude has incredible Power. He has the power to defeat foes like Tabuu, Master Core, Master Hand and Even Giga Bowser. However, while he can defeat these foes, it takes him a long time due to his lack of power and skill Still, this qwerky classic character can still be proven to be a deadly threat... Mr. Game and Watch-"Holds Peach's Umbrella" DEATH BATTLE All Right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! It was a beautiful day at the unspecified Restauraunt in...Smash Bros. Town? When we see Pacman Ordering up as much food as he can and A Silent Mr. Game and Watch Preparing it as a chef. "C'mon Chef. For the 22nd time, give me more food!" Pacman demanded. As Pacman was complaining, Mr. Game and Watch slipped him the Check. Pacman looked at it for a bit until he said "Sorry man. I don't have money." Mr. Game and Watch, obviously enraged, Grabbed his frying pan and whacked Pacman. He flew out of the window and and fell onto the ground as Mr. Game and watch followed. Pacman yelled "Hey Bub! What's the big Idea?! You Wanna Fight?!" Mr. Game and Watch held out his hand and closed it a few times in a "Bring It On" motion. FIGHT! As Pacman Runs at him, Mr. Game and Watch uses his chef ability to create tons of meat. Pacman jumps up and joyfully tries to eat it. He get's burnt yelling "HOT!" from the top of his lungs. Game and Watch grabbed his hammer as a 3 appeared. He continued to attack with his net, His Turtle and His Pump. Pacman gets Knocked Back a bit but Used his Mini Power Pellet to Charge Back at him and kicks him 3 times and then trying to use the Mini Power Pellet again. Game and Watch, however, was prepared by using his hammer again. 8 Pacman is stuck in an Ice block while Mr. Game and Watch changed to Type B and ran towards him. However... Pacman freed himself at the last moment and placed a Hydrant Down. He Kicked it towards the Type B Mr. Game and Watch and it hit him square in the head. Pacman Runs up to it and kicks it into him again and as he lands, Mr. Game and Watch hits Pacman with His Hammer Down Smash, hits him with a flag and then a bell. Pacman was able stand the attacks and used a Mappy Trampoline To Combo attack Mr. Game and Watch. However, on the final attack, Mr. Game and Watch Uses his Key to slam into Pacman, Springs up with his Trampoline and Uses his judge attack 9 Pacman Flies off until he grabs his Chrome and slams down. He Uses a Pacdash to Hit Mr. Game and Watch and Then Butt Bounces on him. Mr. Game and Watch then Moves out of the way to Juggle Him and Throw him away. Pacman then decides to use fruits against him and throws a Melon, a Cherry, and an Apple. As they Approach Mr. Game and Watch, He Pulls out an oil bucket and takes it all in. Pacman then Gets a Key and Proceeds to run towards Mr. Game and Watch. However, Mr. Game and Watch thought ahead and comboed Pacman by Spilling Oil, Hitting Him with a Chair, Causing Pacman to Lose his Chrome, and burning him with a torch. Pacman then decides to eat the Golden Fruit and try to defeat Mr. Game and Watch. He Uses his Invader Grab to Throw Mr. Game and Watch and then Throws his Charged Key. He's about to Use a Ghost smash attack but Mr. Game and Watch Parachutes away. Pacman Jumps Towards him to use his Pac-Jump. He tries to Finish him off with one last kick, but Mr. Game and Watch stuns him with his Diver Helmet and Hits Him with a bell. Pacman, then, gets an idea and Uses his smash Attacks to Create Ghosts. He then destroys them all with tiny explosions. Mr. Game and Watch then falls into a pit and Pacman Follows. As he lands, he notices black bugs surrounding Mr. Game and Watch and Turning into Six Piles. The First 5 piles Turned into Five Clones of Mr. Game and Watch that all tried to get him. Pacman Then used his Ghost Blowing up Strategy to Get rid of Two of them. He used a Butt Bounce To attack one... But, there were still two clones left. Pacman Then Jumped Really high and sent a Hydrant Down Hitting One of the clones and Bouncing around enough to Kill the last one. Pacman looks around and sees the Shadow Bugs at his feet. It then started to grab onto him and create a Pacman Clone, which looked very mad. It started to chomp, trying to devour the real Pacman, but Pacman countered every chomp with a kick. The Pac-Clone was tired out and tried to charge up a key to destroy Pacman, however, Pacman created a Hydrant, pushing away the Pac-clone. Using the Hydrant, Pac-man demolished the Pac-clone and finished it off with one last smash attack, as it turned into Shadow Bugs that combined on the ground and threw up Pacman out of the pit. The Shadow Bugs combined and created Duon, who had its sights on Pacman. It started to slash at Pacman, but Pacman, still infused with the Golden Fruit's power, Used his ghost smash attack strategy to cause Duon to inflict massive damage. It didn't stop him, however, from slashing him and leaving his mark. Duon, then, flips over and shoots missiles at Pacman, as he dodged them over and over except for the last one which hit him squarely. "Looks like you're starting to get serious pal." Pacman quipped with a smile, as well as a little blood. Duon let out a roar and started to Bombarde Pacman with missiles. He took the impact of the two last missiles and, seeing as this was an open opportunity, Duon flipped over and lunged at him with its swords. Pacman, however recovered and charged up an invader As the invader circled Duon, he started to get dizzy and Pacman saw it as the perfect time for the finishing moves. he charged up a Pacdash which pushed Duon to the edge of the pit and, before regaining its balance, Pacman quickly jumped up and kicked it into the pit. Pacman was smiling, but with an empty stomach, and tried to go back to the restaurant. However, he notices the Shadow Bugs bringing something Shiny down the hole so Pacman investigated. Mr. Game and watch woke up from his trophy form, bruised up and angry. He tried all his attempts to jump out his pit, but he ends up stuck... that is until the Shadow Bugs deliver him a smash ball. He breaks it open vengefully and focused primarily on getting out of the pit, and teaching that yellow blob a lesson. Pacman could see the shine. "I wonder what's going on down there?" When it seemed to reach its peak of brightness, it suddenly stopped. "Oh well... Time to get some more food." Pacman foolishly stated, as a tentacle grabs Pacman into the pit. The Giant Octopus Squeezed out the Golden Fruit Pacman had and started to visciously slap Pacman. He took every hit of the attack, almost thinking he would die... until he looked at the creature destroying him. The Octopus became confused as instead of blood, drool started to fill up its mouth. Meanwhile, Pacman was thinking about the possibilities. 'Maybe it's Calamari... but wait... its black... so maybe its soy sauce... mmm... soy sauce... calamari with soy sauce... I don't think I can eat it normally, so instead...' Pacman brought out his Power Pellets and grew to gigantic size. As it was growing, the octopus was a little startled when it yelled "EAT!" Nevertheless, He tried to slap the giant blob with his tentacles, which had no result... until the Giant Blob dashed and chomped at The Octopus. It started at the Tentacles, biting each one that the Octopus had. Then... all that was left was the head which Pacman chomped gleefuly after the Octopus protested profusely. K.O. Pacman layed outside the pit, with a potbelly saying "Wow... what a meal... I wonder what happened to that chef though..." Results So... It's Soy Sauce then? Even though on paper, it seemed like Mr. Game and Watch should have won with all his forms, Pacman was a lot stronger and had increased manuverability due to his time in the mazes. Even though Mr. Game and Watch defeated foes like Master Core and Master Hand, So has Pacman... And because of this, it would be safe to assume that he can beat any foe Mr. Game and Watch could as well as Duon, due to him appearing only in Smash for its bosses. Also, His Arsenal seemed pretty even with Mr. Game and Watch, Pacman's overall skill, manuverability and power triumphed in the end Looks like Mr. Game and Watch was chewed up by his opponent The winner is Pacman Next Time... A charging sound is heard Piiikaaachuuuuuuu!!!!! ZAKER!!!!! Two bolts of lightning seem to clash (Needs a Picture) |-|Zacisawesome101= Description Nintendo VS Namco! Two of the earliest video game characters finally settle who the strongest retro characters are. Interlude Boomstick: 1980 was a great year for 12-year old's everywhere as two iconic characters came to be. Wiz: Pac-Man, the yellow character with an insatiable appetite. ' ' Boomstick: And Mr. Game & Watch, that weird guy that stars in the Game & Watch games. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Mr. Game & Watch Wiz: Technically, what Boomstick said about Mr. Game & Watch before was false. Boomstick: What? What did I say? Wiz: Well, Mr. Game & Watch isn't from the Game & Watch games, only an amalgamation of many different people from Superflat World, a 2-Dimensional world where he resides. Boomstick: ...Yeah. Anyway. Mr. Game and Watch has many different weapons he brings to the fight. He can use torches to light up his foes, he can slam hammers around to squash people, can smack people with chairs and boxes, man, where does he keep these weapons? Wiz: We'll come back to that. Anyway, he can fling bits of food from a frying pan to hurt and burn people, he can use bombs that explode on impact, a fish bowl with fish that jump out an bite, a turtle... ' ' Boomstick: Wait, wait, wait. A bomb that explodes on impact?! A turtle that bites multiple times?! What is this guy?! Wiz: Very strange. He can fling himself upwards on a trampoline and parachute right down, lift, place and flip manholes to deal massive damage. He can use a scuba mask as a helmet for protection or use it as a weapon as he headbutts opponents into oblivion and use flags to smack opponents. Boomstick: Mr. Game and Watch also uses a bucket that can absorb energy projectiles and store it, so he can throw it all back as deadly oil. Wiz: Using a special hammer, he can perform a move called 'Judge'. Each hit has 9 abilities. Level 1 hurts Mr. Game and Watch but barely effects opponents, Level 2 is a weak attack with a small chance of tripping over an opponent, Level 3 is a moderate attack that knocks opponents a reasonable distance Boomstick: Level 4 is also a high knockback attack that can slash opponents, Level 5 is an attack that electrocutes opponents, Level 6 burns opponents and can even light them on fire, Level 7 spawns apples that Mr. Game and Watch can eat to heal, Level 8 freezes opponents in a block of ice and Level 9 is the worst of them all. Wiz: It's an insanely powerful attack that simultaneously electrocutes and completely launches an opponent away, the attack is more powerful if multiple Mr. Game and Watch's use it simultaneously. Boomstick: Cracking open a Smash Ball transforms him into an octopus that can grab onto opponents and pummel them, and the Octopus' tentacles can extend 7 times it's normal length, but like all good things, it has a time limit and can only last 17 seconds. Wiz: Boomstick? You know how earlier you asked me: "Where does he keep these weapons?" Boomstick: ...Yeah? Wiz: Well, Mr. Game and Watch is composed of and can create Shadow Bugs, an immensely old creature that can combine to create direct copies of things, like his weapons. These Shadow Bugs can also create clones of people, including himself, these clones are perfect, down to the last detail. Boomstick: Say what? Wiz: Yes, and there's more. These Shadow Bugs can shape the REAL Mr. Game and Watch into something else and he can change his form into something else at will, these Shadow Bugs are infinite and can create infinite numbers of clones, himself or otherwise. Boomstick: Mr. Game and Watch is also very strong. He can hold up a manhole while another person crosses it without showing any pain or effort and can hold it in place without even wobbling it. Wiz: He is strong enough to juggle Bowser and other various heavyweights without even breaking a sweat and is fast enough to avoid falling tools, raindrops and can keep up with dripping oil easily. Boomstick: He is also fast enough to react to arrows flying toward him and he was manly enough to become a Lion Tamer. ' ' Wiz: Mr. Game and Watch is not all perfect. His Shadow Bug clones are weak and easy to kill and Mr. game and Watch himself doesn't understand the concept of good and evil and will fight for any side that reaches him first. Boomstick: You don't wanna mess with the Master of Two Dimensions. (Mr. Game and Watch shakes a bell) Pac-Man Wiz: A few months after the release of the first Game and Watch game, Namco released an arcade game known as Puck-Man. Boomstick: Puck-Man? Wiz: The name was later changed to Pac-Man because Namco were afraid teenagers would change the P in Puck-Man to the letter F, becoming... Boomstick: *Laughing* Wiz: *Clears throat* Anyway, the original arcade game consisted of Pac-Man in a strange maze collecting pellets to advance stages, while being chased down by 4 ghosts. Boomstick: Eventually, Pac-Man dropped the whole 'maze' thing and grew arms and legs, and he gained pretty good abilities. Wiz: After spending so much time in mazes, Pac-Man has advanced special awareness, being able to flawlessly navigate mazes and subconsciously knows where the pellets, dubbed Pac-Dots, were. Boomstick: Collecting all these 'Pac-Dots' allows him to shoot the pellets out from his hands to deal normal damage, and he can choose to use 10 pellets all at once for a humongous spinning attack that can hurt many opponents at once. Wiz: He can 'butt bounce', similar to a Ground Pound, he can also make a Butt Bounce so powerful it creates a large explosion. Boomstick: Pac-Man can perform a Rev Roll, where he can charge his speed up and let it all out by spinning. He can create a trail with pellets, which he will follow, allowing him to stay in the air for a short time or damage foes multiple times. Wiz: The Fairy Queen- Boomstick: Reeeal original name there. Wiz: The Fairy Queen once gifted Pac-Man with Magic Boots, allowing him to jump multiple times in the air. He can drop Fire Extinguishers to spray water and push opponents away and can use a trampoline to launch himself higher in the air. Boomstick: One of his more dangerous power-up is called the Power Pellet, and I know a lot of you know what this is! Using it, Pac-Man grows stronger and bigger, weakening all ghosts in the world, making them easier to eat. Wiz: He also uses multiple variants of the Power Pellet to fight, using the Electro-Shock Power Pellet, Pac-Man gains electrokinetic abilities, manipulating lightning. Pac-Man also has a Ribbon Ring power-up, with it, Pac-Man can surround opponents in a red afterimage, and if it surrounds an opponent it will close in on them, damaging them. Boomstick: Eating a Super-Pellet turns the yellow monster into Super Pac-Man, leaving him near-invulnerable and allows him to zip about a stage, eating people and spitting them out as the 8-bit eyeballs from the original game. Wiz: Pac-Man also wields a mallet that he can whack opponents with, just like the name implies. Boomstick: A mallet? I never knew that. Wiz: Yeah...Pac-Man is more powerful than he originally seems. He's easily able to break wooden boxes and treasure chests without any effort, and he destroyed a large robot into pieces and can defeat multiple enemies bigger than him. Boomstick: He can tank a cannonball to the face and be totally fine as well as tanking a freakin' UNDERWATER MINE AND TORPEDO and was not dead! Like, holy crap! ''' Wiz: Pac-Man is tough enough to survive the vacuum of space without any outside equipment and is quick enough to run a few blocks in seconds and wasn't tired. He has also dodged lightning and lasers before. '''Boomstick: Despite all his power-ups, he isn't all great. Some of his power-ups only work on ghosts and he's easily distracted and diverted by food and the power-ups that work on other things except ghosts only last a few seconds at most, with the exception of Super Pac-Man. Wiz: Pac-Man is famously weak to ghosts. Simply touching a ghosts is sometimes enough to kill him. Boomstick: But if someone's not a ghost, you can be sure that Pac-Man will eat you. (Pac-Man is chased off-screen by the 4 ghosts, the 4 ghosts come back onto the screen, blue as a big Pac-Man chases them.)' ' Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLEEEEEE! Pre-Battle (In a grassy field, we see a trail of Pac-Dots and a Power Pellet) 4 ghosts are chasing Pac-Man, who is eating the pellets. Pac-Man reaches the end of the trail and chomps on the Power Pellet, the ghosts turn blue and run away, but they don't see Mr. Game & Watch, who's just parachuted down. The ghosts hit Mr. Game & Watch and turn into eyeballs, as they run off, Pac-Man gets furious. He shoots two Pac-Dots at Mr. Game & Watch, who ducks them. '' '' Battle Pac-Man punches Mr. Game & Watch twice and backflip kicks him away. Mr. Game & Watch pulls out a torch and as Pac-Man jumps toward him, he smacks Pac-Man with the torch twice and knocks him away, Pac-Man smacks into a tree as a manhole flies at him like a frisbee. He dodges the manhole and shoots four Pac-Dots at Mr. Game & Watch. The Pac-Dots distracts him as Pac-Man barrages him with punches knocking him away. Pac-Man jumps away, grabs the manhole and throws it at Mr. Game & Watch. He tries to grab a weapon but he's too late. The manhole slices through his neck and beheads him. Pac-Man smiles and runs toward to look at Mr. Game & Watch's beheaded body. The body quickly turns into Shadow Bugs and slides into the ground, cloning Mr. Game & Watch. Pac-Man looks in shock as Mr. Game & Watch's Shadow Bugs creates a clone of Pac-Man. The Shadow Pac-Man attacks the real Pac-Man, who parries all of the attacks perfectly, the two trade blows before Mr. Game & Watch comes behind Pac-Man and whacks him with a torch. Pac-Man falls on the ground, dazed as Shadow Pac-Man barrages him with attacks and Mr. Game & Watch sprays him with bug spray. Pac-Man blocks an attack from Shadow Pac-Man and punches it, exploding Shadow Pac-Man into Shadow Bugs. Mr. Game & Watch buries Pac-Man in the ground with a mallet and blasts him away with another mallet. Pac-Man dodges another attack from Mr. Game & Watch and eats an Electro-Shock Power Pellet. Mr. Game and Watch is blasted away by lightning. Pac-Man fires two lightning bolts at Mr. Game & Watch, who collects it with an oil bucket. Pac-Man's hands are covered in lightning as he punches Mr. Game & Watch multiple times in the head, blasting him with a bolt of lightning and kicking him away. Mr. Game & Watch sees Pac-Man blast a humongous bolt of lightning at Mr. Game & Watch, who's able to absorb some of it in the oil bucket, but the rest electrocutes him. He falls on the floor, his oil bucket landing near him. Pac-Man charges toward Mr. Game & Watch, he jumps up preparing to slam Mr. Game & Watch into the floor. Mr. Game & Watch grabs the oil bucket and spills it all over Pac-Man, who's blasted back. Mr. Game & Watch grabs his Judge hammer and smacks Pac-Man with a Level 2 Judge, tripping Pac-Man over. He tires again and electrocutes him with a Level 5 Judge. Pac-Man loses his electricity power-up and shoots a mountain of Pac-Dots at Mr. Game & Watch, who's dazed from the attack. Pac-Man charges forward and punches Mr. Game & Watch onto the ground. Pac-Man jumps up in the air and Butt Bounces Mr. Game & Watch, who disappears as Shadow Bugs. Mr. Game & Watch reappears behind Pac-Man and smacks him with a chair, knocking him into the air. He bounces on a trampoline, activating a parachute. He meets Pac-Man and attacks him multiple times with a turtle. Pac-Man falls on the ground, unconscious. Mr. Game & Watch drops a bomb above him and glides away. Pac-Man awakes to see a bomb right next to his face. He has no time to get up because the bomb goes off in his face. Pac-Man gets launched away and land near Mr. Game & Watch. Pac-Man gets up and eats a Super Pellet, Mr. Game & Watch gasps before pulling out a Smash Ball and cracking it. They both transform at the same time, Pac-Man turns into Super Pac-Man and Mr. Game & Watch turns into the Octopus. The Octopus grabs Super Pac-Man and flies off, dragging him along the ground. Super Pac-Man eats one of the Octopus' arms and backs up. The Octopus charges at him again, but Super Pac-Man eats off ALL his arms. Octopus flies off and uses Shadow Bugs to regrow his arms. Super Pac-Man catches up but Octopus attacks him. Super Pac-Man flies toward Octopus, but their time runs out. Pac-Man and Mr. Game & Watch fall, but Mr. Game & Watch deploys his parachute. Pac-Man hits the floor while Mr. Game & Watch floats down to the ground. Using Shadow Bugs, Mr. Game and Watch creates 9 clones of himself. Pac-Man stands up to see 10 Mr. Game & Watch's surround him. Pac-Man tries to attack the clones, but every time he attacks one, it immediately regenerates. The 10 Mr. Game & Watch's all attack Pac-Man simultaneously, knocking him to the ground. The ten Mr. Game & Watch's all pull out Judge hammers, Pac-Man stands up as all the Mr. Game & Watch's hold up a card which has the letter 9. Pac-Man closes his eyes as the Mr. Game & Watch's all hit him with a Level 9 Judge simultaneously. There's a big explosion, and all that's left of Pac-Man are two red boots. K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa-ho-ho! Wiz, would that hurt a lot or would it be quick and painless? Wiz: Uh...Well, the only person who can tell us that can't anymore. Boomstick: Pac-Man was almost completely outclassed against Mr. Game & Watch. Wiz: While his base durability was better than Mr. Game and Watch's, his use of Shadow Bugs would easily overpower him. Boomstick: If you can easily create clones of yourself or others, there's really no use for durability at all! Wiz: And while Mr. Game & Watch also outclassed Pac-Man in strength, being able to support the weight of a manhole and person walking on top of it without breaking a sweat, Pac-Man was able to dodge lightning, which is way better than even Mr. Game & Watch's peak condition. Boomstick: Although Pac-Man's super form could have taken Mr. Game & Watch out for good, but Game & Watch was able counter it using his Octopus, couple it with regeneration, cloning and a move so powerful, it can K.O anyone and Pac-Man doesn't really stand a chance. Wiz: Don't forget that multiple Mr. Game & Watch's can increase the power of Judge, and if 10 of him all hit Level 9, well...let's just say that no human could survive that. Boomstick: Pac-Man was flat-out destroyed! Wiz: The winner is Mr. Game & Watch. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Namco' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Zacisawesome101